


Before Breakfast

by finnimbrand



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnimbrand/pseuds/finnimbrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda gets into a feud with Natasha.  Spoilers for Avengers: Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Breakfast

It all started because Wanda wanted the roof to herself in the morning, but Natasha's favorite morning workout involved climbing everything that could be climbed, including up to the roof. The first time Natasha flipped onto the roof, she dodged a red bolt and came up behind Wanda with her breath tickling Wanda's ear.

"Don't do that again," she breathed.

Wanda's eyes flashed red, but Natasha was already out of range again.

The next time, Wanda ambushed Natasha. No one ever got the full story out of either of them, but they were both breathing hard when they came down to breakfast. After that, it was game on. The roof became a dangerous place in the mornings, and the rest of the Avengers steered clear -- except for Steve. He waded in with words of peace after a week of morning war, but Natasha shook her head at him, "Don't worry, Steve, it's just a friendly competition. We'll keep it that way."

"Doesn't look that friendly to me," Steve said.

Wanda spoke then, her eyes sparkling, but without the red of undue influence. "It's very friendly. We've decided on the rules, together. Before breakfast, we are at war, and all's fair in war. After breakfast, we are friends."

Natasha nodded. "Simple, fair, and fun," she assured Steve with a wicked smile. "I'm winning."

"You are not."

And then Natasha dodged and both women forgot Steve in favor of a kind of dance of distance and subtle movements and the occasional blast of pure power. Steve tried to figure out exactly what the tactics were between a Widow and a Witch, but he was still thinking when he had to dodge a glowing knife headed directly for his face.

"Heads up," Natasha said sweetly.

Steve decided that as long as the conflict was confined to the hours before breakfast, he'd stay out of it.

 

Ever since her powers had developed, Wanda was used to getting her own way. _Our way_ , she'd often said to Pietro. _We deserve this._ His loss was like a hole inside of her, but she still knew exactly what she wanted, that hadn't changed.

She wanted to win.

Natasha Romanov was the most difficult opponent she'd ever faced, but no one could hold their own against Wanda forever. Natasha thought that because she'd developed a fighting style that was effective at keeping Wanda from filling her mind with memories, that she was safe from Wanda's power. 

But Wanda could read every thought in Natasha's mind. It was only a matter of time before her superior tactical knowledge and abilities overcame Natasha's speed and flexibility and use of weapons.

But every time she thought she understood Natasha's strategy, Natasha changed it. Natasha took advantage of every gap in Wanda's guard, every way to force Wanda to be slow, or inaccurate, or distracted.

Wanda worked harder in training, and paid more attention to the lectures Captain Rogers gave about tactics. She learned to keep a tighter leash on her blasts of power so that she wouldn't accidentally destabilize her own position, and to be wary of the openings in Natasha's guard, in case it was a trick.

And Natasha's thoughts still moved faster than she could keep up.

Wanda studied her own memories, familiarized herself over and over again with all the strategies that Natasha could use. She practiced focus, and she practiced using her power until she could move with the speed and precision that she'd need. And finally one day she saw the opening she'd been looking for for so long. She saw exactly what Natasha was going to do, and exactly what Natasha didn't realize about Wanda's own powers.

She struck.

 

Wilson was in the kitchen, making breakfast as he often did. Captain Rogers was at the table, eating a stack of pancakes, and Natasha was hanging over Wilson's shoulder, stealing finger-fulls of batter despite his laughing protests.

Wanda came in and sat down.

"Better luck next time," Natasha said, with her slowest drawl.

"But--" Wanda said. "How did you do it? I knew your weakness."

"And I know yours," Natasha said calmly.

Steve said kindly to Wanda, "Have you ever heard the saying 'Don't teach your grandmother to suck eggs'?"

Wanda bared her teeth at him, and said to Natasha, "We're friends now, so tell me, what is my weakness?"

Natasha thought that over, licking her finger. "You're too trusting," Natasha said finally.

Wanda stared, then filed it away to think about when no one was watching. "Thank you. You won this time, and now we're friends again, but I will see you again tomorrow."

"Before breakfast," Natasha agreed pleasantly. "But be careful, because I can believe six impossible things before breakfast."


End file.
